Mrs Right
by rocroyalwifey
Summary: Jade and her friends win a contest to hang with Mindless behavior for a year. Will they become couples!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story.

All the girls are 14.

Jade: loving, loves animals, cool, basketball player and loves to have fun. Favorite color-black. Crush- Roc Royal.

Destiny: sweet, crazy, funny, cheerleader with jade and laid back. Color-pink crush-Princeton

Alicia: loving plays soccer and volleyball. Color-blue crush- Prodigy

Nicole: cheerleader, dancer, cool, loves to draw. Color-purple crush- Ray Ray.

Radio dj: okay Jade you are one question away from hanging out with Mindless Behavior for a year!

Jade: (screams) yayy!

Dj: Which member of Mindless behavior has the favorite color black?

Jade: It's Roc royal! Yes Roc royal!

Dj: YOU WON JADE!

Jade: OMG! Thank you so much! (Screams)

MB: We will be picking you and three friends up tomorrow at 2 jade.

Jade: Okay! (She hangs up)

Jade: (calls friends)

(Convo)

Destiny, Alicia, and Nicole: What?

Jade: Get over here now!

(End Convo)

Destiny: So what you want girl damn.

Jade: What's your problem?

Nicole: She, I and Alicia didn't get the MB thing on the radio.

Jade: Aw sorry but I DID AND IM TAKING YOU GUYS!

All three girls: (Screaming) so when are they coming to get us.

Jade: Tomorrow at 2.

Destiny: We need to buy the sexiest outfits possible!

Everybody: Yeah.

(They go to the Mall)

Destiny: Girl is that Gucci!

Jade: I want that outfit!

Nicole: I got mine!

Alicia: Me too!

(They buy their outfits and others and head back home)

Jade: We been doing are this shopping and haven't even asked our mom's if we can go.

(They call their mom's and they said yes.)

Destiny: Now I can hang with my baby Princeton!

Jade: Nawl it's all about Roc Royal.

Alicia: I love me some Prodigy!

Nicole: Ray Ray is all mine.

(They stay up talking about MB then fall asleep.)

Jade: Guys wake up!

Others: No!

Jade: We got two hours before the boys come!

They jump up and get ready.

Jade wore a black shirt with a puppy on it and her shoulders hanging out, black Denim shorts, and (I mean short shorts) black Converse.

Nicole wore a purple baby doll tee with blue shorts and purple Converse.

Alicia wore a blue shirt with her shoulders hanging out, black shorts, and blue Converse.

Destiny wore a pink tee shirt that had a cat on it, blue shorts, and pink Converse.

(They sat outside waiting)

Destiny :( looks at Jade's shirt) Girl is you trying to get tiddy raped by Roc! Jade: Shut up nobody gonna get tiddy raped ….yet!

A big tour bus pulls up.

MB steps out.

Roc: Hey girls!

Jade: Hey Roc!

Prod: So who are your friends? (While tilting his glasses to look at Alicia.

Jade: These are my friends Alicia, Destiny, and Nicole

(They then pause to look at them)

Jade bites her lip and looks at Roc up and down. Roc looks at Jade but mostly at her breasts. (Lol)

Princeton, Prodigy, and Ray Ray wink at the girls. They smile in return.

Prod: Well let's get going.

They all get on the bus. Since there were only four beds they had to pair up.

Roc: Jade you wanna bunk with me.

Jade: Sure.

Princeton: Destiny?

Destiny: Okay.

Prod: Alicia?

Alicia: Sure.

Ray Ray: I guess that leaves you and me Nicole.

She smiled and they walk to his room.

(In Jade and Roc's room)

Jade was putting her stuff away. Roc was just watching and loving the view.

Jade: what are you looking at?

Roc: Nothing.

Jade: mmmmm

Roc: Can I ask you something Jade?

Jade: Yes.

Roc: I love you and I now I barely know you but I do. I love your eyes and the way you smile.

Jade: I love you too. (About to cry)

Roc: Aw don't cry. (He gave her a hug)

They stared into each other's eyes. Roc leaned forward and kissed her.

Jade: kisses back

Roc: Deepens kiss real deep.

Jade starts to run her fingers through his hair.

She lies down on the bed with Roc over her.

Prod opens the door and sees them.

Jade and Roc: Ever heard of knocking!

Prod: Damn yall really trying to get it in. Any way we wanted to know if yall wanted to watch a movie.

Roc: What movie?

Prod: Tyler Perry laugh to keep from crying.

Roc: Any Madea in it?

Prod: No.

Jade: Any Floyd.

Prod: Yep.

Jade: Yayy let's watch baby please.

Roc: No thanks.

Jade: Softly kiss Roc's lips. Please.

Roc: I don't know.

Jade: kisses his ear. Please.

Roc: Put the movie in Prod.

They all watch the movie.

Roc: Floyd is funnier than I thought.

TV: Floyd- I want to give honor to the pastor, the saints, and the ain'ts. He started to sing a gospel song. I better get all my rent! Unless you want a conviction notice on your front dooooorrrrr! Let me hear you K c JoJo. Tell me what you want Jesus tell me what you need Holy Ghost. Sanka genesis. Akuna matata!

Everybody laughing. At the end of the movie they were singing some Jackson 5 so everyone decided to get up and do what they were doing.

Jade: I love this song.

Jade singing I want you back: awe darling I was wrong to let you go. But now that I see you in his arms. I want you back. I do now. Oh ooh baby yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Everyone was shocked at her amazing voice.

Ray Ray: I didn't know you can sing.

Jade: it's nothing just any old singing.

Roc: No It's not you can be the next Beyoncé.

Jade: Baby can we just go to bed im tired.

Everyone but Roc, jade, and prodigy- Baby!

Jade: Yeah were dating now. (She held Roc's hand)

Roc: Yeah she is my Mrs. Right.

Nicole and Ray Ray admitted they were now dating. So did Prodigy, Alicia, Destiny, and Princeton.

Jade: Well lets go to bed I'm tired. I will make breakfast in the morning.

Prod: You can't cook.

Jade: Yes I can!

Roc: Well Prod if she doesn't I'll punish her.

Everyone: Ewe!

Jade: You are so nasty.

Roc: I know (pervy grin) now get in there (smacks her butt)

Jade: (purrs like a cat.)

Everyone went to bed. It was 2 in the morning. They sure did watch a lot of movies.

How was it! Tell me in the reviews I promise chapter 2 will be so funny!


	2. Your reward

They all wake up.

Jade begins to make breakfast which hurts Roc because he wanted to punish her. (Lol)

Prod: What you making?

Jade: Some waffles, bacon, and eggs.

Prod: Yummy!

Jade: Breakfast is ready!

They all sit down and enjoy the delicious meal prepared.

Roc: That was good baby.

Jade: You can reward me later. (She winked.)

Keisha opens the door and lets MB now they have practice at 6.

Prod: Well what are we going to do until then?

Destiny: Let's go swimming!

All other girls: Yeah!

They go 2 their rooms to change.

(In Jade and Roc's room)(Oh snap!)

Jade pulls out her bathing suit. It was black with pink hearts. She goes to the bathroom and puts it on.

Roc :( staring) I like.

Jade noticed his muscles and his tight abs.

Jade: Right back at cha'.

Roc :( Puts his arms around her waist.) So when can I give you your reward?

Jade: I will let you know.

They all leave and go to the swimming pool.

Jade: Destiny stop splashing me!

Destiny: No! (Splashes her.)

Jade: Your gonna pay!

They attack each other and Prod and Roc are laughing.

Jade accidently splashes water on Roc.

Roc: Oh it's on now!

Princeton: Who wants to play a game?

Alicia: Me!

They decide to play Marco Polo. Princeton was it.

Princeton: Marco.

Others: Polo.

He reaches and doesn't grab anyone.

Princeton: Marco.

Others: Polo.

Destiny tried to get away but Princeton grabbed her.

Destiny: GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT!

Princeton: Sorry babe.

Roc: I guess I will be it.

(Jade's POV)

I watched as Roc failed to catch us. We decided to choose someone else to be it. I stopped and Roc caught me. He accidently pulled the strings to my bikini.

End POV

Jade: ROC YOU UNTIED MY BIKINI!

Prod: 0_0 (Alicia smacks him in the head.)

Roc: Dammit!

He tied them back.

The same thing happened with Alicia and Nicole.

They went back to the bus and Princeton made them a meal before they went to their practice. They wanted Dessert.

Prod: We out of cake!

Others: No!

Prod: Jade please tell me you can make dessert.

Jade: I can make a chocolate pie.

Prod: What do you need?

Jade: I need a bowl, gram cracker crust, chocolate cool whip, and sugar.

They get the materials.

Jade started to make the pie.

Jade: Who wants to sample?

Roc: Me!

Jade tasted it herself and gave Roc a spoon. He grabbed her finger and licked off the Chocolate. Prodigy came and toke the spoon from Roc. (Lol.)

Prod: Will it be done when we come back?

Jade: Yeah it has to sit for 2 hours.

Roc: You have the pie ready and I will give you your reward.

He kissed her ear and left.

Alicia comes in.

Alicia: So what are you going to wear for your special night?

Jade: Black and red lingerie.

She shows the girls her outfit.

Nicole: GIRL HE GONNA LOVE THAT! GONE HEAD WITH YO BAD SELF!

All girls laugh.

Destiny: Just wear a condom girl.

Jade: I'm not finna raise no babies.

Nicole: Let's fix you up. We need to do your nails and hair.

Jade: Okay.

They do her up and she looked gorgeous. They put rose petals from the bed to the entrance of the door.

3 hours later the guys return.

Jade comes out the room and closes the door.

Prod: im about to get some pie!

They all sit down and eat.

Roc: That was good, but now I want my second dessert.

Guys: Ewe!

Roc: Don't hate the player, hate the game.

Jade and Roc go to their rooms.

Roc: Awl you got rose petals.

Jade: Yeah give me three minutes.

Roc leaves and waits in the living room.

Prod: Awl man she turned you down.

Roc: No she said to give her three minutes.

Ray Ray: Awl snap.

Roc: what?

Prod: Man think about three minutes and she got rose petals.

Roc :( Thinks about it.) Now im gonna enjoy this.

Jade calls Roc from their room.

Princeton: Don't mess up Roc.

In Roc's room

He comes in and sees her lingerie.

Roc: 0_0

Jade: Roc?

Roc: So ready for your reward?

Jade: nods.

She sits on the bed with him over her. He kisses her and puts his hand in her lingerie. He removes her lingerie and begins to caress her. Roc removed his clothing and continued. Roc moves to her neck and starts to suck on it, she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

(In the other room.)

Prod: I think they are just talking.

Ray Ray: Yeah because I don't hear nothing.

Girls come in.

Alicia: How is it going?

They all hear screaming and moaning from both Roc and Jade.

All of them: Dammnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Nicole: Well we have something for you guys 2.

Prod: What?

They leave and come back five minutes later dressed in lingerie. (Omg!)

Boys: 0_0

Girls: Come on!

The guys do their handshakes.

They each go to their girlfriends' rooms and did exactly what Roc and Jade were doing.

Three hours later

Prodigy, Alicia, Destiny, Princeton, Nicole, and Ray Ray watched a movie. Jade and Roc were still going at it.

Jade and Roc finally exit the room.

Others: 0o0.

Roc had lip gloss all over his face. They were both panting, and sweating like sinners in church. They both had passion marks on their necks. Their hair was jacked up.

Prod: YALL GOT HICKEYS!

Roc and jade: shut up!

Girls: Jade can we talk to you?

Jade: Sure.

She knew they wanted to know if it was good.

Girls leave.

Princeton: So how was it?

Roc: OUT OF THIS WORLD!

Prod: That good?

Roc: Yes that good no that fucking great.

Princeton: Did yall wear a condom?

Roc: Yea.

Girls in the other room.

Alicia: Girl you really did hit it with all that screaming.

Jade: It was worth it.

Nicole: Yall should have nicknames for each other.

Jade: I will call him… Rocky.

All girls: Nawl.

They then go to bed.

(In jade's room.)

Roc: I love you.

Jade: I love you more.

She looked into his eyes.

Jade: What is it you love about me?

Roc: I love your looks, your gorgeous brown hair, the way you laugh and the way you hit that. I don't love you because you're beautiful you're beautiful because I love you. To me you are my everlasting pearl.

Jade: I love your hair, the way you protect your friends and care about others' feelings. I love the fact you love animals, have the favorite color black, and because you're a great loving guy that any girl would be proud to date. Trey you're my heart and I hope you never fade away from me. Without you my life wouldn't be complete. I love you.

They kissed and fell asleep.

(Awww!)


End file.
